


Fire Meet Gasoline

by mythologygeekfreakmagicstar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, childhood crushes, everybody loves bruce, jason and dick already have an relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar/pseuds/mythologygeekfreakmagicstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy night and Dick decides to stay at the mansion and relax. But when Jason and Tim comes over and starts to babble about who had a crush on Bruce, things as always, don't go in Dick's favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Meet Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea about all of the Robin's having crushes on Bruce when they were younger soo I decided to actually go with it and write it. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Dick lets out a satisfied sigh as he falls on to the couch. He always loved to come to the mansion when it was raining outside. Especially when the lights were out. Alfred would always make him his favorite; fig cookies. The fact that he was all grown up didn't stop him from coming to the mansion on nights like these. Bruce was never bothered about it. Heck, sometimes he would come and have a fig cookie as they talked about the old days. He streches and hums as he hears the satisfing crack that came from his back. Being Nightwing had gotten a little too tiring for his liking. His personal life wasn't going that great either. Dick decides to lay down. The couch was practically sucking him in with it's softness. Jason comes to his mind. He hadn't seen him in the last couple of weeks and to be honest he missed the asshole. Before he could think on the subject further a soft knock was heard.

"Come in." Dick calls out happily. His mouth starts to water when the smell of the cookies reaches his nose. Bruce was right. Dick was such a child at times.

"Master Dick," says Alfred in his usual calm matter. "Your-"

"Hiya Dickie!" A loud voice rudely interupts Alfred.

The hairs on Dick's neck stand up. It couldn't be. He groans and puts his arm above his eyes. He just wanted to live his fantasy in peace. Dick couldn't believe just moments ago he was thinking how much he missed the moron. Not getting up to greet him, Dick was starting to regret his life choices. He really should've been carefull about what he wished for. He could hear that Alfred's calm steps were accompanied by Jason's ecstatic ones. But there was also someone else that accompanied the two. He didn't have to think hard to come up that it was Timmy. What the hell was everyone doing here?

"Are you pouting?" Tim asks lifting an eyebrow at the older man's state.

"No." Dick grumbles, slightly sliding his arm so he could see the two. They were both in their civvies and they were both examining him in their own odd ways. Jason was just looking him up and down with his green eyes that read only mischief. Dick's pulse quickens a bit but recovers as he straigtens up. Tim looks at him with an expression like he had just uncovered a secret, the corner of his mouth slides upwards.

"I'll just leave these here so you three can catch up." Alfred tells them. He swiftly puts the fig cookies and the three glasses of milk on to the table. Dick wants to laugh. None of them were much of a "tea" fan so Alfred still brought them milk instead of coffee or something. Jason eyes the cookies and grabs one as he takes a big bite.

"Now," Jason begins, throwing an arm over Dick's neck. "Tell me what the hell is my sweetheart doing here?" he asks his mouth full. Dick wrinkles his nose when crumbs fly out of his successors mouth and on to his face. He wipes it off as he gives Tim an S.O.S look. The sadist just continues to eye them with amusement as he leaned against the table grabbing his glass of milk. Dick clenches his teeth.

"First of all," he hisses. "Don't speak with your mouth full-"

"True. Alfred would be ashamed of you." Tim cuts him off, grinning at Jason. Dick rolls his eyes and continues.

"Second, don't call me sweetheart."

Jason actually looks offended by the statement. He swallows the remains of the cookie as his fingers slowly starts to dance across Dick's neck. It was a suddle movement but Dick feels embarresed nonetheless. He could feel the blood raising to his cheeks. Jason was just messing with him. That asshole. But even so Dick doesn't move and gives Jason the chance to defend himself.

"You look like a cat, means that you look cute there for I have the right to call you sweetheart."

"That doesn't really sound like an convincing argument." Tim chuckles.

 _Blood is going to be spilled tonight_ , Dick thinks. Why were the both of them so annoying today? Jason ignores him and asks again.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I like it here on nights like these," he replies and points at the cookies. "Hey Timbo mind passing me one of those?" Tim silently complies as he throws a cookie. He catches it and takes a bite. "Now it's my turn. What are you two doing here?"

"Alfred called. I guess he thought it would be nice to have a family reunion." Jason replies laying back in to the soft cushions.

"Plus Batman and Robin have been out on a mission for a while. Maybe he just wanted some company?" Tim continues. Before Dick can say anything, Jason tightenes his arm around him and pulls him towards his shoulder. When Dick's head was comfortably placed on Jason's broad shoulder, Jason starts to scratch the back of Dick's head. Now he actually felt like a cat.

"True. I wonder what Batman and the little brat are doing."

"Well that's none of out business," Dick says his cheeks decorated with a hint of red. "They'll call if they need us."

"Yeah right," Tim mocks him. "Like Bats or Damian will ever admit they need help."

Jason groans and lays his head back. "You guys worry too much." he mutters. "We should just try to have fun. Bruce isn't here we can do whatever we want."

"What are we going to do?" Tim snorts. "Invite are many friends and have a party?"

"Hey, it ain't my fault if you're unpopular Timbo."

"Like you have so many."

Jason lifts his head and let's out a silent growl. Dick could feel the man vibrate under his head. Copying Jason , he lifts his head and gazes at the two.

"We could just talk."

"About what?" Jason says with a hint of glee in his emerald green eyes. He puts a hand on Dick's chin and pulls the first Robin towards his lips. Dick's heart full of anticipation he closes his eyes but Jason stops when they are only an inch away from each other. "Our undying love for eachother?"

"Tim drake. Third wheel."

Jason rolls his eyes and gives the youngest an annoyed look. Letting go of Dick's chin, he crosses his arms behind his head. Smirking, he gives Tim a devilish look. Dick shivers as he feels his lower regions starting to stir up with need. How long have it been since they made out? Too long that's for sure.

"Maybe," Jason says, continuing to stare at Tim. "We should talk about our secret embaressements that we had when we were Robin?" he asks with a purr.

Dick stares at them both dumbfounded. He realizes that Tim starts to swift uncomfortably in his seat and Jason looks like he had done the worst thing possible. Not trying to let Jason get to him Tim shrugs, looking bored he replies.

"Sure." then he grins back. "But you start first."

Now it was Jason's turn to look out of place. Lifting and eyebrow Dick tries to understand what kind of war the two were having. But when none of them reply, the first Robin just decides to ask. He was too lazy to think about it.

"What are you two babbling about?"

"Yeah Tim. What are we babbling about?"

"About Jason's crush on Batman when he was Robin."

_Oh.._

Dick's mouth hangs open with awe as his eyes flicker back to Jason. Appearently, the second Robin hadn't expected this. He was trying to corner Tim, but red robin hadn't earned his name as the smart one for nothing. He could see Jason going red as Tim grins with triumph. Dick smiles. He could feel the warmness coming off of Jason, he was furious. Well, Dick would be too. But in the end he didn't see what the fuss was about. They were young and hormonal back then. Bruce was attractive. As the first Robin he might've had a small crush on the Bat too. But they would have to walk over his dead body before he admitted that.

His eyes widens when Jason gets up unleashing his fury onto Tim. The youngest is caught by suprise as Jason grabs him from his collar and slams him against the wall. Dick continues to stare, he knew better then to just butt in. He had tried that once and in the end Jason and Tim had ganged up on him. Not one of his finest moments. He could see that Jason was letting out heavy breaths. Tim just looks amused by the situation. Maybe it was the fact that he knew Jason wasn't going to actually harm him or maybe it was because that none of them had their weapons on them. Which was kind of stupid when Dick thought about it. Didn't Bruce always tell them to be prepared. He shrugs. He was positive that somewhere in this room there would be some sort of secret stash of weapons. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Jason growl.

"That's not true you little-"

"Is that why you're overreacting?" Tim mocks his predecessor. "You slammed me in to the wall because you didn't have a crush on him?"

Jason's hands tighten. Dick decides to give Jason a breather. Tim was obviously going to go with the let's crawl under Jason's skin and make him go crazy tactic and Dick really wants this stupid conversation to be over. Continuing to sit, he crosses his arms and comes to Jason's rescue.

"You know Tim," he hums, locking his gaze onto Tim. "I remember you almost crying when Bruce had a date with some brunette."

Now it was Tim's turn to go read. Jason grins and turns his head towards Dick. Letting go of Tim, the man winks and walks back to the couch. Tim looks at them both, his eyes filled with rage and his cheeks red as the Joker's lips, he clenches his fists.

"T-that's not true and you know it!" he stutters. Jason had took his seat right next to Dick once again. Raising his eyebrows, the man laughs with pure amusement. But Dick knows this wouldn't last when he sees in Timmy's eyes. Reaching out to the table he grabs another cookie. If Tim was going to fire the shots he could at least ease the pain with Alfred's delicious cookies. "Well you're the one to talk, wearing the most revealing clothes amongst all of us, it's like you wanted the billioner to do _something."_

Yup. Shots were fired.

Even so, Dick doesn't react like the both of them. He simply shrugs as he finishes the rest of his cookie. Tim looks slightly dissapointed by the lack of embarrasement but waited anyway. When Dick loudly swallows, signalling that the remains of the cookie was gone he smirks at Tim.

"Both of you are so damn stupid," he tells both of them while shaking his head. "Bruce is an attractive man and we were all young with raging hormones. It's not like we had a lot of free time to hook up with people. The man is just pleasent to look at. No need to react like fifteen year olds."

The moment Dick finishes his sentence he hears a loud gulp come from Jason and Tim suddenly looks very very distressed. He tries to comprahend what the hell was going on this time but when Jason firmly elbows him, Dick finally looks at the door.

In that moment Dick believes that his heart has stopped. Or at least he wish he did. His blood freezes and his eyes go wide as he gazes upon Bruce and Damian that were silently standing at the door way. They were both in their civvies. Dick guesses that they came to the mansion and got rid of the costumes beofre coming here. He slowly observes the two. Starting with Damian; the boy's arms were crossed in front of him, silently judging the three. Dick was suprised that Damian didn't look disgusted. Then his eyes wonders over Bruce.

He looks mortified.

But deep down those shocked blue eyes, Dick could almost see amusement. Almost. Bruce's head was cocked to the side and Dick suddenly realizes that the two had only hear Dick speaking. So Damian wasn't judging the three. The little brat was just judging him and Bruce had heard Dick talking about how hot he was.

His cheeks starting to go red, his hand quickly finds Jason's muscular arm and he squeezes it. Getting the message, Jason gathers his head and blinks a couple of times. Getting back in to the skin of his laid back self, he lifts both eyebrows.

"So," he begins gathering both Bruce and Damian's attention. "How much did you hear?"

The first one to talk is Damian.

"Nothing more than Grayson exclaiming how _attractive_ my father is." The way that the word 'attracitve' had rolled out of his tongue adds to Dick's embarassment. He just wanted to come here and relax. He squeezes Jason's arm in a way that he's sure there would be bruises forming in an hour. He was glad that Jason wasn't flinching, or pulling away. Dick gulps as his blue eyes lands back on Bruce's. For a second their eyes lock on to eachother but the man quickly shakes his head pinching the area where his eyebrows and nose met.

"I'm going to bed," he mutters. "If any one of you try to talk to me about it, I will not hesitate to break your necks." and like that Bruce vanishes. Damian looks like he's going to follow but before he does he quickly turns to the three former Robin's and chuckles.

"You aren't wrong Grayson," he says. "But next time pick a spot where no one can bust in."

The current boy wonder follows his father, leaving the three in utter shock. Not wanting to hear Tim nor Jason make fun of him, he let's go of Jason's arm and picks up the plate of cookies. While he makes his way towards the door, he waves at the two.

"I will be in my room gentlemen. Muching on to these cookies in hope that it will ease my never ending embarrasement." and like that Dick also vanishes in to the dark hallway.

* * *

Currently Dick was staring in to the abyss of his dark room, he was probably staring in to the ceiling. Next to him there was an empty plate. How the hell was he going to face Bruce again? The man probably thought that he was a creep. It wouldn't have been this bad if he had at least heard Tim or Dick having crushes on him. Even Damien had agreed!

"God damn it." he mutters in to the darkness.

This was not how he hoped that the night would end. When he saw Jason and how the way those green eyes had looked at him, Dick was hoping that a little magic might accur. But no. Those to idiots had to talk about their stupid child hood crushes. It didn't even mean anything! It wasn't like they loved the man in the present! But of course when he tried to explain that Bruce had to walk in. He groans. Why did these kind of stuff always had to happen to him?

But before Dick can think anything else, he's being pinned down to the bed. Both of his arms suddenly out of commision, Dick panickes. His bloodrate rising, he struggles. He tries to see who's pining him down but he relaxes when he hears a familiar chuckle.

"Calm down Nightwing."

Dick raises an eyebrow. It sounds like Jason but his voice was deeper then usual. "Jason?" he asks. Dick feels the other man leaning over. When he sees Jason's face his breath his caught in his throat. He can only see a familiar cowl.

"I'm Batman."

"Jason!" Dick shouts out with a hushed voice. "Where the hell did you get that suit?"

Jason smirks and if Dick could see his eyes he know that the man was giving him an amused look. Jason shrugs. "It's one of Bruce's backups."

"If he finds o-"

"He won't find out, this is backup Z" Jason chuckles as he covers Dick's plump lips with his own. Dick moans when Jason sneaks his tongue inside of his mouth. Their tongues fighting over dominanance, Jason grins when Dick's hips snaps up. Dick moans again when he could feel the leather of the batsuit. Jason breaks the kiss and moves his lips towards the other's neck. Between sucks and bites he mutters.

"I knew you would go crazy if we made out like this. You pervert."

"Shut up," Dick groans breathless. "Don't act like you aren't enjoying it."

Smiling, Dick snaps his hips up again. Hard. When he steals a silent moan from the other, Dick let's out a low chuckle.

"Next time I'm being Batman."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day ^^


End file.
